


Daffy Dialogues - Sam's Gonna Squirt for Gert!

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Geriatric Sex, Money for the Honey, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: Money may not be able to buy happiness, but you sure can rent it for a few hours.





	Daffy Dialogues - Sam's Gonna Squirt for Gert!




End file.
